


Potholes

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan traverses an obstacle course of potholes so Patrick can get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potholes

Spring was beginning to creep back disturbing Winter's hold on Chicago. Snow swiftly disappearing, green shoots beginning to appear in the clear spots, green leafs bud popping up on the tips of trees and potholes. As with every spring there was potholes everywhere.

The Hawks had arrived back from Vancouver way later than they had intended, after a freak storm had rolled in delaying them, after a rough start to their series.

Johnny hadn't still be worked up from the loss, pacing back and forth as they waited, replaying what they had done wrong over and over and over again.

Patrick on the other hand had just been tired. Johnny had had to prodded him off the plane. As the they had waited for there luggage he had almost dozed off once more, leaning against the warmth of Johnny who had found it his duty to make sure he didn't fall over. Then as Patrick had slumped down into the front seat of Johnny's Jeep he was asleep within minutes.

Which brings us back to the potholes which as they left the airport, Johnny found himself faced with an obstacle course of rough terrain. He hit the first few, not really thinking about it too start with but then Patrick grumbled something in his sleep.

Johnny glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend, even in their losses Patrick had probably been the best one of them on the ice and he deserved some sleep. Which was Johnny vowed not to hit another pothole on his drive home.

Staring intently at the road, Johnny swerved expertly around the potholes in his way. He enjoyed the challenge, it gave him something else to think about rather than just replaying the game. He was also glad it was as late as it was and the road where fairly quiet.

It took way longer then normal to reach home driving this way but Johnny was pleased when he managed to do it without waking Patrick. He pulled into the garage and shut off the Jeep and Patrick finally stirred.

"We're home all ready?" He asked yawning. "I must have been really out of it. Didn't even feel any of those damn potholes."

"You must have been," Johnny replied as he got out of the drivers seat, looking pleased with himself.


End file.
